


Morwen's Song

by NimlothTheFair



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimlothTheFair/pseuds/NimlothTheFair
Summary: Morwen desperately keeps searching for all whom she had lost. A short ballad summarising the tragic fate of her family in the style of a folk song.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Morwen's Song

O, have you seen a small girl  
With flowers in her hair?  
She used to laugh and play here,  
Her rosy cheeks so fair.

_O yes, I saw a girl here  
_ _Some thirty springs before.  
_ _She played upon the meadows,  
_ _But now she plays no more._

O, have you seen a soldier  
Who wields a heavy axe?  
He fought in a great battle  
Against our foe’s attacks.

_O yes, I saw a soldier  
_ _Who fought a hopeless war.  
_ _So brave he was and steadfast!  
_ _But now he fights no more._

O, have you seen a maiden,  
Whose hair by wind was swept?  
Her eyes were full of sorrow  
And glistened as she wept.

_O yes, I saw a maiden,  
_ _A dress of white she wore.  
_ _She ran down to the river  
_ _And now she weeps no more._

O, have you seen a wanderer,  
A tall and solemn lord?  
He roamed the barren wastelands  
And had a mighty sword.

_O yes, I saw a wanderer  
_ _Who heavy burdens bore.  
_ _His sword he turned against him  
_ _And now he roams no more._

O, have you seen a woman,  
Whose hair is long and grey?  
On every door she knocks here,  
But never asks to stay.

_Alas! I saw no woman  
_ _Who goes from door to door.  
_ _Perhaps she never came here,  
_ _I cannot help you more._

O! but I know that woman  
Whose heart with woe is sore.  
She used to be a mother,  
But now she is no more.


End file.
